


Reassurance

by rhoen



Series: ItaShi Slice of Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Advice, Erections, Inappropriate Erections, Just Shisui Talking Honestly About How Teenage Bodies Work, No Smut, Puberty, Seeing As No One Bothered To Tell Itachi, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Seeing as no one else has bothered to tell him, Shisui passes on some wisdom to Itachi about what growing into an adult body involves.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Just some slice of life Itachi & Shisui stuff, because you can't tell me they weren't there for each other when it came to pretty much everything. (And also that no one bothered to tell Itachi some very basic stuff about life.)
> 
> They're 13 & 15 in this, so young teenagers. No shipping, just Shisui looking out for Itachi the way he wished someone had looked out for him.
> 
>  **Note:** I tag pairings and content as much as possible (while trying to avoid spoilers) so you know what you're getting into. No one is obliged to read my work, especially if the content isn't something you like or might be triggering. Please keep yourself safe and happy and close this tab if you think this fic isn't for you.

“Shisui, wha—? Why is…? Um…”

It was only a matter of time before Itachi noticed the distended line of Shisui’s ninja blacks, and he supposed it was better Itachi noticed now while they were taking a rest rather than during a sparring session.

Seeing no reason to be coy, Shisui flopped back on the grass with a sigh, palming himself just a little through his pants to try and ease the tension as he rearranged himself.

“It happens sometimes,” he explained, letting go and allowing his hand to come to rest on his stomach as he stared up at the clouds. “Hasn’t it happened to you?”

The embarrassed silence was expected. It took Itachi a few moments to speak again. “Is it normal?”

Shisui gave a soft chuckle. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s normal, don’t worry about it.”

He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when Itachi lay back in the grass too, his hair tickling Shisui’s shoulder. Itachi showed a vulnerability and softness around Shisui he didn’t around anyone else, and that trust meant a lot to Shisui.

“I thought it only happened during sex,” Itachi admitted.

Ever the child genius, Itachi had clearly learnt the facts but from the wrong book and had no one else to fill him in on the other details. He might be an ANBU captain, but he was still a growing young man trying to learn how to fit into a body that now and then wanted to put other priorities first. Shisui, having had nothing but life to teach him its lessons, wondered how someone with parents could be so uninformed on such important subjects. Then again, fucking didn’t really factor into a prestigious career as a clan head. If his life continued as Fugaku planned it for him, Itachi wouldn’t have to worry about sex until a bride had been picked for him and he was expected to produce heirs, and that was a long way off.

“I can happen anytime,” Shisui explained, wishing someone had been there to tell him that too. “It’s a physical reaction. It doesn’t always make sense, or have anything to do with what you’re thinking or doing at the time.” He gave a strained chuckle, recalling an incident that had happened when he was two years younger: Itachi’s age. “It happened to me once on a mission, during a fight. I took down the target and stood there afterwards, blood splashed all over me and a boner the size of the Hokage monument. I thought for ages I was one of those crazy nin who get off on violence.”

Itachi, knowing him, didn’t need to ask if Shisui did. If anything, he was comprehending a little of the horror Shisui had gone through back then.

“How do stop it from happening?”

Shisui answered with a shrug Itachi would be able to sense in the narrow space between them. “You don’t, really. Thinking about something unattractive can help, I guess, or taking a cold shower. It stops happening so much when you get a bit older. Best thing to do is hide it until it goes away though - carry something, stay sitting down, tuck it up towards your waistband.”

“But what if someone sees?”

The concern in Itachi’s voice made Shisui roll onto his side. It felt wrong to talk up at the sky when Itachi was right there and clearly not about to get weird about a topic others seemed to find embarrassing or hilarious.

“It happens to everyone, ‘Tachi,” he reassured him. “Just the same as women menstruate, it’s just a thing that happens. Anyone who notices and makes any kind of deal out of it just hasn’t matured enough yet.”

He made it sound simple and, after a moment of considering his words, Itachi turned towards him, dark eyes fixed earnestly on Shisui.

“Does everyone masturbate?”

“I’m pretty sure they do, yeah,” Shisui said

“Even girls?”

“Maybe not all girls?” Shisui wasn’t sure of himself in that answer. “But I know they can. Do you want to know how to make a girl feel good?”

The sudden notion that Itachi might have a crush on someone was dispelled by the sharp shake of his head, a frown creasing Itachi’s brow as he considered and then rejected the offer. It didn’t seem important to him.

“How often do you masturbate?”

Guessing that Itachi’s question was designed to give him a baseline to measure himself against, Shisui neglected to answer it directly. “It varies,” he admitted. “Some guys jerk off twice a day, some twice a week - hell, there are some out there who probably only do it twice a month. It’s different for everyone, and some weeks it’s all you can think about, others you maybe need to do it once.”

Itachi hummed thoughtfully, and said nothing more for a minute. “I’m worried Sasuke will walk in on me.”

“Ah, yeah,” Shisui laughed. “That’s not how anyone ever wants to learn about this stuff. How about in the shower? It’s always handy to have a bathroom with a lock.”

“We have two of those,” Itachi reminded him.

“Problem solved then,” Shisui grinned. He watched Itachi for a moment, enjoying the thoughtful look as he mulled over the information he’d been given, Itachi always took everything so seriously. His life didn’t allow it, but he really deserved to let loose now and then.

Shisui hadn’t realised his thoughts had drifted, his gaze becoming unfocused, until Itachi spoke again.

“Thank you,” he said, with gravity.

“Hey, anytime,” Shisui promised. “You know you can always ask me about these things, yeah?”

“Yes,” Itachi echoed, shifting and starting to sit up. “We should go back to training.”

Shisui hated to admit that Itachi was right. With a sigh he sat up too, checking his hair for any stray grass or leaves. He couldn’t help noticing as he did that Itachi’s pants were very obviously tented, and he couldn’t say he was surprised, given what they’d just been talking about. Maybe it was even partly a relieved reaction to finding out that everything he was going through was normal.

“Just tuck it up,” he suggested, hand returning to his own crotch and tracing the outline of his enduring erection. “Like this.”

He looked away to give Itachi some privacy to right himself, busying himself with standing up and tugging at a crease in his collar while the younger Uchiha sorted himself out. He looked out over the training ground, thinking that, even though Itachi had taken the whole topic in his stride, it might be best to practice something that didn’t involve much contact.

“How about some shuriken practice? You only won that last round on a technicality.”

Itachi gave him a sidelong glance. “I beat you fair and square, and I’ll do it again and again, just as I have since I was nine.”

He spoke the truth, but Shisui gave a challenging smirk anyway. “You can try.”

Itachi tried; Itachi won.

Shisui didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have plans for at least one more fic in this series, but I'm open to suggestions (once I've finished NaNoWriMo...)


End file.
